minecraftiamodfandomcom-20200214-history
Deer
Deer are forest-roaming, brown, mostly neutral mobs that spawn in all Forest biomes but Bamboo Forests and Taigas. Reindeer are mostly neutral mobs spawn in Ice Deserts, Tundras and Taigas. Does and baby Deer have light brown spots in various parts of their body. Bucks have antlers, and dark brown spots (unless they are babies.) They also have a light brown patch of fur on their chests. Bucks are slightly larger than does. Reindeer are highly similar to Deer in appearance, however, they are slightly larger than regular Deer. Unlike regular Deer, both genders of Reindeer have antlers, but female Reindeer are still smaller than bucks. Very rarely (1% chance,) a red-nosed Reindeer will be born. Red-nosed Reindeer's noses will give off a steady, red glow. Behavior Bucks of both Deer mobs will fight amongst themselves by ramming into each other with their antlers. The winner of these quarrels will enter Love Mode. Reindeer shed their antlers once every sixty Minecraft days, leaving them as 'floating' items that can be picked up by the player. After this, the Antlers can be placed in the Crafting Table to create Healing Powder, which heals five hearts when ingested. Bucks, unlike does and baby Deer, will attack when provoked. Bucks usually attack with their antlers. Deer eat Leaves, Grass, Tall Grass, Clovers and Flowers. They generally move quite fast, and are known to jump around a lot. Taming Deer can be tamed when given Salt Lick by the player. Does and baby Deer do nothing, and Bucks protect the player by attacking hostile mobs with their antlers. Reindeer can be tamed when given Magic Corn, after which they can fly and be ridden. Jingle Bell Rings can be placed on Reindeer 'wrists', and Jingle Bell Collars can be placed on Reindeers' necks. Jingle Bell Sattles can also be crafted and placed on Reindeer, and Jingle Bell Reigns can also be made to control Reindeer while riding them. When Reindeer wear Jingle Bell Reigns, if they are right-clicked, and then a Sleigh is right-clicked, the Reindeer can be tied to the Sleigh. It takes sixteen does to lift a Sleigh, and eight bucks to lift a sleigh. When eight does are used to pull a Sleigh, they will only move the Sleigh quickly along the ground. The same happens when only four bucks are tied to a Sleigh. Baby Deer do nothing. Breeding In the wild, bucks attack each other with their antlers. The winner of a fight enters Love Mode and wanders off to find a mate. Deer babies take three days to grow into full-sized adults. Male babies have tiny horns, and baby females have no horns. When tamed, Deer enter Love Mode when given a Flower. Combat Deer are a mostly passive mob, except for bucks, which are a neutral mob. All Reindeer are neutral, except for babies. Deer bucks have six hearts of health. Bucks do three hearts of damage when kicking, six upon a Critical Hit. They do five hearts of damage when attacking with their antlers, and eight upon a Critical Hit. Female Reindeer have five hearts of health. They do three hearts of damage when kicking, six upon a Critical Hit. They do five hearts of damage when attacking with their antlers, and eight upon a Critical Hit. Male Reindeer have eight hearts of health. Reindeer bucks do five hearts of damage when kicking, and eight upon a Critical Hit. They do seven hearts of damage when attacking with their antlers, and ten upon a Critical Hit. Baby Deer have two hearts of health. Baby Reindeer have three hearts of health. Female Deer have four hearts of health. Deer are the only mob to drop Venison, and one of few mobs to drop Antlers, making the reward for killing them quite worth it. Related Achievements Amateur Hunter - Kill one buck with a Crossbow. Awesome Hunter - Kill five bucks with a Crossbow. Pro Hunter - Kill ten bucks with a Crossbow. Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer - Obtain a male red-nosed Reindeer and name it 'Rudolph.' Bambi - Tame a male Deer and name it 'Bambi.' Delivering Presents - Land a Reindeer-guided Sleigh in a Village